


Fic February - 4

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day four of fic February - five times Ian tried to hold Mickey's hand and got shot down and the one time Mickey initiated it. (part 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 4

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short! the next one is longer, i promise!

                “Come on, Mick!” Ian shouted, looking over his shoulder to see Mickey sprinting to catch up to him. Freakishly long legs, Mickey would grumble later. Ian slowed down his sloping stride and grabbed one of Mickey’s hands, dragging him down an alley and parting only to jump a chain-link fence. He took Mickey’s hand on the other side and they were off again.

 

                They slumped against a wall together, panting and laughing and grinning at each other. Mickey only realized they were still holding hands when Ian tugged his own free to roll them a joint. Mickey looked down at his own now-empty hand and blinked, and when he looked up at Ian the redhead was wearing a stupid shit-eating grin. Mickey couldn’t make up his mind on whether he wanted to punch it off him or kiss it.

 

                “Not a fuckin’ word,” he grumbled, snatching the now-rolled joint from Ian and lighting it up.


End file.
